


Undercover Jealousy

by inkkissed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealous Emma Swan, Undercover, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkkissed/pseuds/inkkissed
Summary: S4. During the undercover, Emma worries a bit more than for Regina's safety. Very short, almost just dialogue.





	Undercover Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting! Very short scene I wished it happened in the show. Set while Emma finds Regina kidnapping Pinnoccio. Comments are of course welcome and I have no beta yet so forgive any mistakes.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

In the Library while preparing the plan:

\- Anyway Mal already told me what they are up to.  
It’s mostly in the way Regina says Maleficient’s name that makes Emma frown.  
\- Do you think she told you the truth? I mean, they might be giving you information to throw us off.  
\- I know Mal. I would be able to tell if she wasn’t telling the truth.  
\- But Regina she’s...  
\- You don’t think I can tell when my ex is lying?  
Emma looks at her parents. They did not seemed surprised.  
\----  
Marco's workshop: 

\- What exactly is going on between you and Maleficent?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I saw you two kissing.  
\- Kissing?  
\- Yeah, outside the library  
\- Emma, we were just talking.  
\- It didn’t look like that to me.  
\- We don’t have time for this. What do you care?  
\- You are my friend, I told you I didn’t want you to get hurt.  
\- But me getting with Mal would actually help our plan.  
\- Are you sure you aren’t getting too involved?  
\- Emma, what exactly is this about? Are you worried I’m going to get hurt or that I might be getting involved with someone else?  
\- Well you know... after Robin...  
Regina’s face is of surprise but soon turns into pain.  
\- Fuck, sorry Regina...  
\- Save it.   
\- But...  
\- No, Emma, we don’t have time for whatever this is about. I have to go, Mal is waiting for me.  
\- Why her?! – Regina turns around and stares at her- Is it because you used to be a thing?  
\- She takes my mind off Robin, of... everything else that is going wrong. What difference does it make?  
\- But you can’t trust her. She’s a vilain, she’s all abnoxious with her big red lips and pant suit. She’s not right for you.   
\- She doesn’t have to be. We aren’t getting married Emma, god, nothing even happen, why are we talking about this?  
\- You are getting too close with her, a-a-and destroying the tow while you are at it!  
\- Are you talking as a sherif now? Because if that is what worries you, tell the mayor I will personally pay for damages.  
Regina smirks and Emma can’t hold it.  
\- I don’t care about that!  
\- Then what is it Saviour? Cause anyone would think you are jealous.  
It’s meant to be a provocation, they both know it, but Emma’s pause shifts the conversation.  
\- You are jealous? Of Mal? Why?  
Emma can’t respond. Regina is looking right at her.  
\- What about Hook?  
When Emma keeps quiet Regina gives up.  
\- I am not about to wait around for you to make up your mind Miss Swan. I know the pirate seems the safe bet for you, but until you are ready to be trully happy, let me move on Saviour.  
Regina walks away with Pinnoccio on her arms. As the door shuts down Emma is left alone in an empty workshop.


End file.
